Early Morning Fluff
by Huggler
Summary: Short-ish fluff story involving Homura and Asuka. I apologize if the characters are OOC as I haven't played any of the games. Rated T for nudity but no actual sex.


**Hi there! I haven't written any fanfiction in a long time and I saw how empty the Senran Kagura archive is so I decided to make a quick little oneshot. I truly do love Asuka and Homura as a pairing and this could very well end up being a series of oneshots involving them and a couple of other pairings I'm fond of as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Senran Kagura. **

Early morning sunlight poured the window causing a certain brunette ninja to slowly crack her eyes open. She slowly sat up in her bed, noticing that she was still stark naked from last night's "activities." Suddenly a groan came from the person in bed with her, an equally naked dark-skinned ninja began to stir and mumble incoherently.

"Nnnn… Asuka-chan… more sleep…" Asuka's lips curled up into a smile as she witnessed the cute antics of her long-time rival and current fiancé. The two of them had dated for a couple years and after finally gathering up the courage Homura eventually proposed to her girlfriend. The two managed to make a very nice living teaching future kunoichi at Hanzo academy, a hidden facility that is responsible for grooming the best of the best when it comes to ninja and it is coincidentally named after Asuka's grandfather who was a legendary ninja in his day.

Asuka snaked her arms around Homura's neck before sliding back under the covers and snuggling back into the warm embrace that was missing her. Homura purred happily as she pulled the smaller girl in and the two began to snuggle. Homura's legs managed to wrap themselves around Asuka's and the latter had her face buried into the other's neck, gently nuzzling. Homura sighed contentedly as she was in absolute heaven.

A couple of hours later, Asuka got up again. She reluctantly left the older girl's grasp after taking a moment to untangle herself. She luckily managed to sneak out without disturbing her angel. "Hm… breakfast… can't go wrong with eggs and bacon…" the brunette mumbled under her breath absent-mindedly. She nodded as she made up her mind and kissed her lover ever-so-gently on the nose before throwing on a robe and slippers.

Asuka finished just in time as she finished setting Homura's plate, a pair of slender arms wrapped around her waist from behind and soft lips pressed against her cheek as she let out a giggle. Homura loved playing this game in the morning. She begins to get very affectionate with her fiancé and continues until she manages to lure Asuka back into the bed for round two of cuddling.

The two stayed like that for several moments, relishing in the contact of their true love until Homura caught site of the meal in front of her. "Not fair! You know that your cooking is my main weakness!" The taller of the two pouted as Asuka turned around in the embrace and pressed her lips against Homura's.

"Sorry dear but I don't believe I have time for the usual this morning. I'm meeting Ikaruga and the others for coffee today. It's been awhile and I'd really like to catch up with all of them." Asuka thought back on the last time she had seen them. It was roughly five months earlier that they all managed to get together. Ikaruga and Katsurugi both became full-time ninja which made it hard for them to have spare time to do things with the rest while Yagyuu and Hibari actually stayed with Hanzo Academy as teachers similar to Asuka and Homura. The secret school was thriving with the former students teaching various classes such as "Basic Weaponry," or "Stealth 101."

"Oh yeah… well that's fine I suppose. But you owe me later tonight!" Homura grinned shamelessly as she winked causing Asuka's blush to worsen. "I'm thinking a nice home cooked meal and then… well I dunno I'm sure you can find a way to make it up to me," another suggestive wink.

Asuka giggled and shook her head with a smile. "Right right… I hear you loud and clear. I actually do have time though for a quick shower if you'd care to join m-" she was cut off as Homura zoomed to the bathroom and stripped before Asuka could finish.

**So yeah, just a short and sweet little oneshot to celebrate one of my favorite pairings. I never played any of the games, I've only watched the anime series so I apologize if I made them OOC. I know Homura didn't go to Hanzo Academy but if Asuka started teaching there, then I can believe Homura wouldn't have much complaint following her. Anyways please leave a review, they really make my day! Let me know if I should continue with more of the Asuka/Homura goodness.**


End file.
